Small Miracles
January 19th, 5:15 AM Elsinore, Murdoc's Detective Agency AM | Edited 5:18:40 AM Arbi: A well dressed woman who had just finished knocking at his frontdoor and waiting for someone to answer is now inside Murdoc's office, not having wanted to wait too long outside. She takes a few slow steps forward looking for him, not in any sneaky way but slowly so she doesn't startle him. She calls out his name to let him know she's here. Mr. Murdoc? Mr. Murdoc. The voice is familiar to him but a little hard to tell since he's in another room. AM Omniance: Murdoc: His gruff voice can be heard from a partially opened door about halfway down the hall. Down the hall, second door on the right! AM Arbi: She doesn't enter through the door but in the corner of his eye he says something and turns around, seeing her beside the window. The woman is short and slim, looking to be in her late thirties. Her hair is normally long, wavey, brown and tinted red (but not red enough to hide her natural brown color). Right now her hair is stylized and held up to look shorter, under her small hat. She's wearing a small brown coat that goes down to her hips. Underneath that she has a long brown skirt. A visible dark grey shirt can be seen where the coat parts at her chest and on her hands she has matching gloves. She has a small amount of makeup on her skin, just enough to look presentable but her black lipstick does seem standout. Although she does has earrings and a necklace they're not anything too expensive, making it obvious that she isn't rich but just a woman that likes to take care of her appearance for herself. Hailey: He remembers handling a case with her, her husband having been killed and someone making it look like she was the murderer. He knows she's a witch and that it wasn't her that murdered her husband but a warlock. You look well, Mr. Murdoc. It's good to see you again. She smiles softly. AM Omniance: Murdoc: He shakes his head slowly. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again Ms. Clemence. He leans back, folding closed a large case file and tossing it onto his desk onto a few other files. How can I help you? AM Arbi: Hailey: I've had a lot of time to think these past years. She looks out towards the window, the sun is shining through the blinds. After everything that's happened I've decided there's nothing left here for me now. I'm moving away to New York, very soon. She looks back to him and walks infront of his desk. I...wanted to come back and thank you for everything you've done for me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Mr. Murdoc. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Just doing what's right Ms. Clemence. What do you expect to find in the big apple? AM Arbi: Hailey: I've gone through my family records and found I may have a long lost sister who lives there. She may not know of magic or even know I exist but...I need this. After I've settled into my new home I want to visit her one day and see what she is like. AM Omniance: Murdoc: I think connecting with some family will do you good after what you went through. It might be just what ya need. AM | Edited 6:03:42 AM Arbi: Hailey: I've also heard it snows quite a bit in New York. I've never seen snow in person myself... and there's so much talk about the amazing buildings in New York City. I feel like it's going to be quite the adventure- She's about to continue speaking but stops as she hears the sound of the frontdoor opening. A few seconds a hand reaches out, opening the office door all the way open. AM Arbi: Yuri: Doc? You in here? He looks inside and steps into the office with Lucas. He sees Hailey and stops, feeling like he's interrupting something. Oh. AM Omniance: Lucas: He's looking back down the hall as he walks into the room. Isn't he supposed to have an assistant at the front or something He bumps into his brother and looks at him, then into the office. He looks at the woman then at Murdoc. Should we wait out front? AM Arbi: Hailey: No, please stay, this is my fault. If anything I'm the one interrupting. I didn't make an appointment or even call his personal number. She looks towards Murdoc. And It was actually quite rude of me to just enter your home. She looks a little sad. I'm so sorry. AM Omniance: Lucas: You said he didn't have appointments. He looks at his brother, AM Arbi: Yuri: He lowers his head a little. It's okay, lady. We didn't make an appointment either. You don't have to feel bad. AM | Edited 6:28:02 AM Arbi: Hailey: You must be friends of Mr. Murdoc then. She smiles softly walking up to them. What charming young men you are. My name is Helena. She holds her hand out to Lucas and Yuri. What are your names? AM Omniance: Murdoc: Lucas steps forwards and reaches out to shake her hand as Murdoc speaks. You shouldn't bother with them. These two are nothing but trouble. Lucas: Sorry to barge in here... He looks at his brother for a moment as he shakes her hand. Lucas. He lets go of her hand. And this is obviously my brother... AM | Edited 6:36:26 AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods a little, feeling weird being around someone dressed so nicely but not in a slutty way. Yuri. Hailey: She gently shakes his hand. It's very nice to meet you two. Yuri: He blushes a little. Yeah. He scratches the back of his neck slightly. Hailey: She looks back towards Murdoc. How did you meet these boys, Mr. Murdoc? I hope the circumstances weren't too dire. AM Omniance: Murdoc: He sighs. Well they're only around when something terrible has or is happening. You two find that book? Lucas: Yes. He looks at Murdoc and then back to Hailey, AM Arbi: Yuri: We took care of all that stuff yesterday and we found out something really crazy in the process. He looks towards Hailey too. Hailey: She's standing near the window again, they don't know how as they could've sworn she was standing a few feet to the side of them a few seconds ago. It must be quite interesting if you've come to tell Mr. Murdoc. Yuri: He still isn't sure if he should say anything infront of her, he looks back at Murdoc. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Just speak your piece already kid, she's a trusted friend. AM Arbi: Yuri: It was a girl from our school that took the book. We found out she has a curse on her, all these bad things keep happening around her now. We know how to remove it but we need...help. AM Omniance: Lucas: We've found the ritual required to remove it, the curse... He looks at Hailey for a moment before looking back to Murdoc. But we need two witches for it and we only know one. AM Arbi: Yuri: We don't know how to find any others, you're the only person we could think to ask. AM Omniance: Murdoc: He leans back in his chair. Well I know a few witches, but getting tangled with curses, not a thing they might not want to do. That's dangerous ground guys. AM | Edited 7:03:53 AM Arbi: Hailey: Your friend must have been dabbling in the devil's work to have been cursed by a demon. AM | Edited 7:04:06 AM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah. He tilts his head slightly, a little surprised. It was a demon. How did you know? AM | Edited 7:11:09 AM Arbi: Hailey: I've lifted a curse or twenty in my day. She sits down in one of the chairs infront of Murdocs desk, facing the boys. Curses can be quite tricky to deal with but there's only one type of curse that requires a ritual to lift. A demon's affliction. AM Omniance: Murdoc: This girl sounds like trouble. AM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs. AM Omniance: Murdoc: You two must be real keen on her if you're gonna venture doing something like this. He leans forwards and grabs a few papers off of his desk. AM Arbi: Yuri: She goes to our school. Do you really think it's safe to have her around other people when she's cursed? AM Omniance: Murdoc: Guess not, but I'm not used to knowing people being proactive 'bout this stuff. I usually have to wait until there's a body or someone goes missing for something like this to get to my office. AM | Edited 7:22:18 AM Arbi: Hailey: It's a very noble cause. She glances back at Murdoc. They also sound very confident, knowing a demon is involved. She looks up at them. I'm curious to know of your abilities. AM Omniance: Lucas: Umm... He looks at his brother. It's not so much confidence as it is stupidity. Murdoc: He chuckles lightly as Lucas says that, What are you two able to do? Heard around that one of you breaths fire or somethin. Hot enough to even... Melt a car. Lucas looks to the side. AM Arbi: Yuri: That would be...Lucas that can do that. AM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs, almost sheepishly. The guys at school deserved it. Murdoc: So you did melt those four cars at Elsinore. I've been looking into that case for two months. He sighs roughly and looks over at Hailey. These two haven't been in this game long, but they're already acquainted with some of the big names round here. Tried to get 'em to be my field assistants, but I guess they're too capable on their own huh? He looks at the twins. AM | Edited 7:40:14 AM Arbi: Hailey: Now let's not go too far off track. Your friend is in quite the predicament and I wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt in the process. She closes her eyes and nods slowly. I've decided to help you and your friend. AM Omniance: Lucas: Really? Just like that? He looks at her with a bit of confusion. AM | Edited 7:49:52 AM Arbi: Hailey: I insist. A demon's curse is not to be taken lightly, young man. This sort of thing requires adult supervision and assistance. Any one of you could easily be hurt and I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing I could have changed that. AM | Edited 7:51:29 AM Omniance: Murdoc: Strange that we're all here in the same place at the same time. Probably a sign of a higher power at work or some nonsense. Lucas: Small miracles detective. He looks over at Murdoc before looking back to Hailey. We'll have to introduce you to our friend, I think she'll be really happy to meet another Witch. AM Arbi: Hailey: Do you mean to say she knows no other? I'll have to take her to the Otherworld, she'll be able to meet so many others there like her. She smiles and stands up. Shall we get going? AM Omniance: Lucas: Umm... He looks at Yuri, Yeah... I mean I guess. Wasn't expecting to find another witch so easily. He shrugs at his brother slightly. AM | Edited 8:16:36 AM Arbi: Hailey: She smiles at Lucas when he responds with "Yeah." before walking up to Murdoc's desk. She softly smiles to him, happy that she was able to see him again before she left. You have my sincerest gratitude. She holds her hand out to him to shake his. Goodbye and farewell, Mr. Murdoc. Yuri: He whispers back to his brother. This is awesome. It's like what you said, a small miracle. Who knows how long it would've taken to find a witch if Hailey wasn't here. AM | Edited 8:07:26 AM Omniance: Murdoc: Be sure to send me a post card Ms. Clemence. He grabs her hand and shakes it. Lucas: He just shakes his head slightly. Thanks... For the help... Murdoc? He's unsure of what to say since Murdoc didn't really do anything. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Just doin my job. He grabs a cigar from a box on his desk. AM | Edited 8:25:01 AM Arbi: Yuri: He waves to Murdoc as he backs away towards the door. We'll seeya later, Doc. He quickly heads out with his brother. AM Omniance: Murdoc: He watches them leave before looking at Hailey, Keep yourself safe, ya hear? Those two seem like good kids, but they've gotten in a heap of trouble in a short amount of time. Whether they know it or not they're dangerous. AM Arbi: Hailey: Boys will be boys, I always say. She stops and looks back at him before leaving. She smiles softly. Take care, John. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Take care Helena. He lights his cigar and goes back to the case file he was looking through earlier. He opens it up, a picture of Blake's incinerated car being the first thing in the file. After a moment he closes it and tosses it into the small trash bin next to his desk.